vainorfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Straben
Early Life Arthur was born in the town of Solaris in the provence of Rahach. Shortly after his birth, his mother (not name not currently known) passed away, orphaning him. With a dead mother and a missing father he was instead raised by the clergy at the monastery at Luther Falls. Proving himself to be a superbly gifted young man he quickly ascended through the religious hierarchy, becoming one of only five Harbinger’s of Luther. Harbinger’s are young acolytes that show great potential and are tasked to venture on pilgrimage in order to spread Luther’s light, as well as establish settlements where Pelor’s gaze is needed. After his departure he moved to the forest city of Arkaley, who at the time was under the oppression of a vampire coven. With much ardor, Arthur and his advisor/life-long mentor Adrian Othmar accompanied by a mob of Arakley’s villagers they were able to evict the vampires from their long held keep deep in the heart of the forest. In the battle for Castle Bellemare roughly one-hundred villagers/protectors were killed, and in the final moments of the battle Othmar, Arthur’s mentor, gave his life to allow Arthur an opportunity to kill the Bellemare Baron Godfrey for good. Miraculously Arthur survived the encounter with the powerful, and ancient vampire, and succeeded in defeating him, as well as silencing his body to prevent reawakening. Shortly after the commotions of the siege ended Othmar was risen as a vampire due to the wounds inflicted by the Baron. Arthur took up his instructor’s sword Oathsbane and decapitated the thirsting vampire Othmar. Barely surviving the endeavor, and having lost his only friend, and the closest thing he had to a father, Arthur swore to cleanse the world of the most virulent, and dark evils. Later Accomplishments Rumors led the vengeant Arthur westward, to the town of Holmefirth. A collection banshees, as well as a host of wights had been harassing the town for some time, and the village spook had become far too old and fragile to handle the pestilent undead. Arthur arrived, adorned in the golden armor of a Harbinger, and hoisting the gleaming edge of Oathsbane and killed the entire host of eight wights, and the coven of six banshees in just twenty day's time. His flashy arrival, preaching gospel, and remarkable strength caught not only the attention of the townsfolk of Holmefirth, but of the elvish emissaries visiting from Acheron. Word of a golden youth from the eastern reaches spread quickly. Following his work in Holmefirth Arthur joined the aforementioned wood elf company that went north to investigate the ancient caverns of Szeldzar. On their journey the party encountered a stray chimera, a more than unusual denizen of the Grey Marsh. The chimera stalked the party for well over a week because one of the wood elves saw fit to attack the chimera despite the warning of his peers. The chimera managed to kill four of the six party members, and chased the group north to the entrance to the caverns of Szeldzar. Unable to slay the beast Arthur and the remaining elf, Faena Qihana, fled into the caverns under supplied, and without direction. Deep into the famous depths of Szeldzar they descended, discreetly passing the strange fauna without notice. Initially encountering little trouble, they grew more and more lost and ventured deeper and deeper until they came across an odd spectacle. Without detection, Arthur and Faena eavesdropped on a mind flayer named Ymnroth (later know as The Defiler) and a drow priestess by the name of Relira End. They overheard plans to resurrect an ancient evil, the conjuror Zoxurath Zevari. Recalling that dark, and terrible name Arthur knew that stopping this scheme was his holy duty. In an effort to return the way they came Arthur and Faena were apprehended by a set of illithid guards. Left for a fate worse than death, the two were thrown into the lair of an aboleth. Arthur was able to protect Faena and himself from the diseases that the aboleth had spread over its rotten territory, but failed to save Faena’s mind when they were attacked. After much effort, made difficult by the mucosal terrain and debilitating nature of an aboleth's presence, Arthur was able to escape the immensely ancient creature. Now mindless and hollow, Faena’s body had to be carried by Arthur out of the caverns. Arthur climbed, slowly, and with many complications out of Szeldzar. After little more than a week Arthur ascended from the depths to be met by a party of wood elves who were investigating the disappearance of Arthur’s previous company at news of a rampant chimera. From there he followed the elves back to Acheron were he remained unnoticed for some time. Few know the details about Arthur’s time in Acheron, but it is known that Queen Illinelis housed Arthur, and saw that he was schooled and trained at a noble level. Several years later he left Acheron. Word of Zoxurath’s disciples had spread from the north, and Arthur traveled to Clacton on a lead. Arthur spent the next few years following clues, and events in attempt to hinder the cultists’ efforts. Initially Arthur hindered, and harassed to delay Zoxuraths's advent, but as Relira End grew more and more powerful it became apparent to Arthur that he must deal directly with her, for thwarting her disciples was no longer enough. Arthur, accompanied with a large platoon of elves from Acheron who were headed by Illinelis herself, marched on Agduhr. Cultists, allied with the Vho-Rus in Agduhr in an effort to stall Arthur and Illinelis for Relira. The Siege of Aghudr lasted three grueling days and nearly participants all had fallen, including the Illinelis. Arthur persevered onward to Vho-Dia. There he confronted Relira. Arthur managed to defeat Relira and her most devout disciples, yet he failed to stop the ritual that reincarnated Zoxurath's physical form. It is believed that exhausted, and war-torn Arthur was killed by Zoxurath at the pinnacle of Vho-Dia. No body was ever found, though his golden armor was found and is now displayed in the halls of Acheron. Zoxurath's whereabouts following these events are unknown, and are subject to many theories. The End of the Second Era Though unable to singlehandedly thwart Zoxurath and his followers, Arthur's glorious memory lives on and empowers us all. His actions, which coincide with the death of the High Queen Illinelis, the ruination of Aghdur, the dissolution of the third Vho-Rus, the brief reappearance of Zoxurath Zevari, and the Treaty of Vho between the wood elves of Acharon and the people's of the provence Vho mark the conclusion to the Second Era. On the first day of the Third Era, an enormous statue dedicated to Arthur, as well as the lives given at Aghdur, was unveiled at Luther Falls.